


Fairy Tail: Gone Rogue

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anime, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Fanfiction, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dragon Slayers, excluding Laxus and Cobra, Plan to go out on a job together when They receive a very specific request for Just the Dragon Slayers, While they are out Natsu and Sting also plan to take in some time for a quick battle.</p><p>However, their plans change when Rogue ends up with a major headache and decides on Staying behind at Sabertooth with Frosch.</p><p> the team goes off without him for four days, and when they return they find Some Rattling news, as well as a tear-jerked Frosch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sting and the other Sabertooth members were Hanging out in the Swimming pool located in their Guild hall, Sting was Constantly Throwing a beach ball back and fourth between him and Yukino.

Everyone was cheerful and happy as they hung out together, When Rogue happened to walk along the side of the pool. 

Sting saw him as he caught the beach ball back from Yukino and he smirked, tossing the ball at full force towards Him.

Rogue didn't even look towards him, but he caught the ball in his hand and glared over at Sting intensely, and everyone in the water stopped and stared at Rogue, silence filling the room.

Rogue lowered his arm down and released his grip on the ball, letting it roll away behind him "....Be Quiet!" Rogue Hissed as he walked away from them all, rubbing his head with his fingers, Frosch hurriedly ran behind Rogue as to keep up.

Sting looked a little Aggravated By Rogue at the Same as shocked, Yukino looked a little concerned.

"Is Rogue okay..?" She Questioned. "I don't know... Usually he just throws it back, and then we quarrel a bit, But.." Sting said, starting to swim to the edge of the pool. "...I'll go check on him." 

 

Rogue was standing in a farther back section of The guild, leaning against the wall as Sting approached him, his eyes closed loosely.

"Rogue." Sting said, Rogue held his eyes closed Tighter, "Don't try and ignore me, Why are you acting so Glum?" Sting said.

Rogue didn't reply, So Frosch Walked in front of Rogue and Looked up at Sting. "Rogue is not feeling well, So Don't get mad at him for acting Gloomy!" Frosch insisted.

Sting Bent down to Frosch and Pat his back. "I'm not mad. Just Curious." Sting said, smiling slightly at Frosch, Frosch looked uncomfortable from what he was doing.

"...Frosch Doesn't like that." Rogue looked down at them with one eye opened. "He hates his back to be patted, it makes him feel uncomfortable."

Sting looked up at Rogue and put his hand by his side. "Really?" Sting asked, Rogue nodded. "Lector usually Liked it, So I thought maybe Frosch would to." Sting said.

Sting rubbed Frosch's head and Frosch let out a little 'Pur' sound. "That's better, eh?" Sting looked back to Rogue. "Now what's this he says about you not feeling well? You sick?"

Rogue Stood in silence for a bit as he watched Sting "Nothing like that, My head is just-- ...It's just a Headache.. I overreacted, really." Rogue crossed his arms over each other. "I was a little more effected by it at the moment, but it's calmed down some more now.." Rogue said.

"I see... So then it's gone?" Sting asked, Rogue shook his head, "Not even close. It's been like this since yesterday, it keeps getting better for a while, and then it's almost unbearable.. It was a little in-between earlier."

"Did you try getting some rest?" Sting suggested. "Rogue Refuses to sleep!" Frosch said as he looked up at Sting.  
"If I could, I would. But I haven't been able to get to sleep." Rogue said.

"You should just go lay down and Listen to one of Rufus's Poems, never fails to put me to sleep." Sting cackled. "I dozed off a time or two in the middle of some of them."

"Rufus read those to the whole Guild... you were the only one of us all to fall asleep." Rogue said, Frosch nodded in agreement. "Lector had to pull you out of the room so your snoring didn't outlast Rufus's talking." Frosch said.

"How did...?" Sting started to ponder, When the little sound of little fuzzy paws came running across the hard floors of the guild.

"Sting-Kun!!" Lector Called in the distance as he ran up towards them,"Ah, Speak of the Devil!" Sting turned towards Lector with a smirk.

a sharp pain Struck Through Rogue's head when he heard Lector shout, he Grunted, turned and gripped his hands on his head. 

"Rogue!?" Sting and Frosch said in Unison, both leaning forward towards him. Lector looked confused as he approached them.

"I'm fine.. I'm alright." Rogue said, Rubbing his temples and gritting his teeth. "It just caught me off guard, that's all.. I'm a little sensitive to loud voices right now, though." Rogue said.

"Rogue..." Frosch said, Rogue tried to force out a small smile down at Frosch. "I'm fine." He repeated.

Sting bent down to Lector. "What is it Lector?" Sting asked, Patting his back. 

"Sting-Kun, Please don't do that... It's uncomfortable!" Lector said, Sting Chuckled. "Don't pretend you don't like it!" 

"Sting-Kun..." Lector pushed Sting's hand out from behind him, much to His surprise. "...I have a message from Fairy Tail."

Both Rogue and Sting seemed surprised by this. "Fairy Tail you say? Are they here?" Sting wondered.

"No, But they're using Warren's telepathy to contact us! Sting-Kun and Rogue-Kun are here now, Natsu-San! Go on and tell them everything you told me." Lector said with a smile.

"Ay! Sting, Rogue! Long-Time-No-See!!" Natsu said Cheerfully, "Natsu-San!" Sting said. Rogue Clenched his head again and Grunted. 

Sting looked at Rogue. "Oh.. That's right. Natsu-San, whatever it is, do you think you could leave Rogue out of it for now? I'll explain it to him later." Sting said.

"Oi? Okay, I guess.. I'll have Warren disconnect him for now.." Natsu said.

Rogue stood up straight. "No, Don't bother with it.. Just go ahead and tell us both." Rogue said. 

"Is.. something wrong with Rogue-San?" Wendy asked.

Sting looked over at Rogue and he shook his head. "....No. He's just tired from not sleeping, I was just going to let him rest a bit but he seems to be fine." Sting Lied.

"Pretty Weak-Sauce if you can't stand a little drowsiness, Raios." Gajeel remarked. 

"It's Rogue now. R-O-G-U-E, Rogue." Rogue said.

"I don't know why you're so offended by Raios Now." Gajeel said. "He probably ain't offended by the name, just offended by You saying it." Natsu said.

"Don't Butt in, Salamander!" Gajeel said. "And how about you Butt out!" Natsu retorted.

"Gajeel, Natsu-San.." Sting said.

"Huh? What is it?" Natsu asked. "Didn't you say you had something to tell us.. or did you just call us up to fight again?" Sting replied.

"Oh, that's right! We can continue this later." Natsu glared at Gajeel. "When I came into the guild this morning, Gramps called me back to the counter-top, along with Gajeel and Wendy. He showed us a flyer that was previously posted on the job board, and read us what it said." Natsu started.

"...The job was set up Strictly for The first and third generation Dragon slayers, They requested a guild alliance job." Wendy continued for Natsu. "We don't know much about it, The information was pretty limited." Gajeel finished.

"A guild alliance Job..?" Sting repeated. "That sounds interesting, It's been a while since we all worked together. We'll come with." Rogue said, Sting looked at Rogue as if to post an argument, but Rogue cut him off by putting his hand to his own mouth as to tell him to be quiet. 

The look in his eyes read 'Don't you make me look Weak in front of Gajeel, I'm going. whether I feel good or not.'

"You Guys better. This job's Been Looked over by the Council, They Demanded that we go out on it." Natsu said.

"Hey, Raios, I expect to get a good fight in once this job is done!" Gajeel said.

"Rogue. And I won't hold back." Rogue said.  
"Hey! If Scrap Metal's getting to fight with him, then I'm expecting to fight you, Sting!" Natsu said.

"Hah. Count on it. I was just going to start the fight along the way, but This works to." Sting said with a big grin spread across his face. "Happy, go get our stuff ready at our place. And pack lots of food!" Natsu said.

"Aye Sir!" Happy said as he saluted Natsu.

"Happy-San!" Lector greeted the cat over the Telepathy. "Lector?" Happy asked. "That's right! I didn't know You were there, It's been awhile." Lector said. 

"Fro thinks so, to!" Frosch said, agreeing with Lector.

"Aye, I'm Natsu's Accompaniment on the job." Happy said.

"You get to help with the jobs, to?" Lector said. "Of course! Natsu wouldn't even be alive now if it weren't for me saving his behind!" Happy said with a very confident smile.

"Hey, Let's not get Carried away, Happy.." Natsu said, pushing the little cat's head down. "All of the Exceeds come on the jobs to help, don't you guys get to come?"

Lector and Frosch both turned to Sting and Rogue. "Sting-Kun, I want to help you with the job, Not sit behind and cheer you on... I want to help, like Happy-San!" Lector said.

"Fro wants to go, too!" Frosch said.

"If you want to help, I'm not gonna stop you." Sting smiled at Lector. "Couldn't leave without my partner."

Rogue looked down at Frosch. "No doubt it'll be dangerous..." Rogue said. 

"Fro knows... I don't care, Fro wants to be strong like Rogue, too.." Frosch said, fiddling with his paws. 

Rogue smiled at Frosch. "You'll have to stay by my side the whole time." Rogue said, Frosch nodded and smiled at Rogue.

"Geez, How often is it that you baby Him like that?" Gajeel said with a fold of his arms. "The exceeds aren't little kids, they're extremely capable creatures." 

"Frosch is a little different, though..." Sting Whispered.

Rogue was bending down and petting Frosch's head at the time. 

"...But besides that, when do we set off on the job?" Sting asked. 

"We discussed with Gramps, he thinks we should set off for it tomorrow morning. It's two days by Carriage, but the Job itself shouldn't take more then a day." Natsu said.

"Two days... by.. Carriage...?" Sting said, putting his hands to his mouth at the thought of it, Natsu did the same.  
"We're... going by Carriage?" Rogue said.

"Don't worry, I'm going to use my Troia so none of you will have to worry about your Motion Sickness." Wendy Smiled.

"That's right.. That was The plan, wasn't it?" Natsu said, Wendy nodded. "alright, so then that means we take off tomorrow morning." Wendy said.

Rogue thought about what they said for a moment. "Hold on, we can't go tomorrow, Sting." Rogue said. "Eh, Why not?" Sting asked.

Lector then remembered something Sting had said a few days ago. "He's right, You're supposed to be meeting with an S Class wizard of another guild, remember? They sent you that letter a while back saying they had some business to discuss with you." Lector added. 

"Oh. I forgot about that..." Sting said, starting to space out in thought. "Then how about we just go the day after that, we've got nothing to do then, right?" 

"Right." Yukino said as she approached the two of them. "There's nothing planned for it. But I'll help watch over the guild while you're gone. just say Hi to Lucy for me while you're there!" 

"Ah, Thanks, Yukino." Sting Greeted Yukino with a smile, and she smiled back. 

"Two days then?" Sting asked. "Sounds good to me." Natsu replied. "Yeah. sure.. I got nothing I need to be doin' then." Gajeel said. "Sure." Wendy said.

"Then it's been resettled. we'll meet in Two days." Lector Said. "Aye, We'll drop by your guild then and we can take off together from there. see you then!" Natsu said, and with that, Warren's Telepathy ended.

Sting looked at Rogue, and for a few minutes it was quiet..

"...You just lied to Them, of all people.. you lied to your friends." Sting broke the Silence. "..If I would of told them then I would've never heard the end of it. Wendy would've insisted I'd stayed, and Natsu and Gajeel after her. This job's something we have to do, if the council insisted on it.. I owe it to them as they're friend." Rogue said, turning to walk away from Sting.

Sting grabbed his arm. "If they're your friends, then they wouldn't have you do something like that.. we're all Dragon Slayers, Practically family.. If even one part of that family is harmed, the others respond. but how can one respond if they're hurting, to?" Sting's grip on Rogue tightened. "Think about that, then decide if you really want to go or not.." Sting loosened his grip as he slipped passed Rogue. 

"Rogue.." Yukino said. But was Silenced when Rogue put his hand up. "...Sting's wrong... Wrong to be worried about something so small. it's pathetic to go that far over something like this." Rogue said.

"...I know." Yukino said.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The S class mentioned only the day before shows himself in Sabertooth's guild halls, and after discussing for just a few moments they discover he has Somethig Important that he needs to discus
> 
> The following day, Rogue is left behind at Sabertooth due to the insistence of the S class Mage.. And Sting has an unpleasant trip.

It was the very next morning after Natsu and The others had called The Members of Sabertooth, Sting and Lector were talking in the Guilds hall.

"Did He happen to mention what time he'd get here?" Sting asked.

Lector Looked at the letter and read over it. "He didn't say an Exact time, All it says is Sometime This morning." 

Sting huffed. "Tch.. I hope it doesn't take much longer, I wanted to start packing as soon as possible." 

"We don't leave until tomorrow, There'll still be plenty of time to pack. Plus, Yukino Said she'd help you, so it'll take even less time." Lector said, Flashing a smile to Sting. 

"Yeah, I know, But I honestly rather leave sooner.. I'm raring to have that fight with Natsu-San." Sting crossed his arms.

It was then when Sting heard the opening of a door, followed by footsteps that were lamely dragging themselves along the ground.

He averted his eyes off to the right. seeing Something that made his expression rather Unsatisfied.

in this direction he saw Rogue, With his head hanging in Dismay and his eyes pointed at the floor, his hair hid his face from Sting. "...Rogue? What do you want?" Sting asked, rather Bluntly I might add.

"I just came to tell you...I'm.. Not going to Hold you back." He whispered, his voice breaking slightly in the middle as he tried to leave the room before the conversation carried on any further.

Sting lifted his own head up as he moved his hands by his side. "Idiot.. show me your face." Sting said.

Rogue Stuttered for a moment, mumbling words to himself, but then lifted his head up to face Sting.

His eyes had big, shadowed bags underneath them, Tons of sweat drops were streaming down his face,  and a so very obvious painful expression on his face.

"That's exactly what I thought, You've just gotten worse since yesterday." Sting said. "Nothing get's past you.." Rogue said, a weak smile spread across his face. "..and Yet, you still intend to go?" Sting Placed his hand on Rogue's forehead to check his temperature. "....Your Temperature feels normal, though..?" 

"It's just the same as before, A headache." Rogue whispered, Sting stayed silent as he looked at Rogue. "That's not true. It's much worse, isn't it?" 

Rogue was silent, this time he did not seem as if he were going to answer.

"..Pardon me."

Sting turned around to see walking towards them Was a Man in Armor similar to a Ninja's, his blue hair sticking out from the very end of his hat, Brown eyes with a red marking around the left one, and a mysterious sort of Magic-aura to him.

"Oh, are you..?" "The one who sent that letter? Yes, That was me." The man reached his hand to Lector for the letter. "...Mystogan is my name," 

"Mystogan..." Sting said to himself, thinking on the name for a good few minutes. "Aren't you with... You're with Fairy Tail!" 

He nodded. "That's right, I am. you recall me from the Grand magic games? Mystogan said.

"Yeah... you're that guy who had to battle one of the Ten wizard Saints... You really looked like you were about to pull out with a powerful move, but then you started acting all weird, Laughing and Such." Sting said. "Sting-Kun..!" Lector tugged on his pants. "that's rude.." He pointed at Mystogan.

Mystogan's shoulders tensed up as sweat dripped down the back of his head, his face hidden in a cloud of shame. "Not the way I'd want to be remembered.. but, yes."

"Man, What Happened? I was really hoping you'd put up a better fight than that, being an S Class Wizard and all." Sting remarked. "Tsk.. Sting.." Rogue muttered from behind him.

"If we could get back on the original topic.." Mystogan said. 

"right. But I expect an Explanation later." Sting said.

"I'll just leave these matters in your hands, Sting." Rogue whispered as he turned to walk out of the room.

"No. Actually, It's you I'd like to talk to." Mystogan said.

Sting looked Surprised. "But Your letter said you wanted to discuss something with Sting-Kun, was I wrong..?" Lector asked.

"Yes, Because the letter said I wanted to discuss something with you, and that Letter was directed towards the guild. I have matters That I want to discuss with you and the other members of the guild, but I have something different to discuss with Rogue Cheney, first." Mystogan walked back towards Rogue and looked down on him. 

"If you'd follow me, I'd like to discuss this privately." 

Rogue nodded as he stood up straight, and followed him to a part of the guild separate from the rest of the members.

"I Wonder what he wants with Rogue-kun..?" Lector looked off to the side to see Frosch running after them. "Frosch...?" Lector muttered.

 

Natsu, Gajeel, Happy and Wendy were walking through the middle of town, all carrying packs on their backs that were packed up for at least a few days worth of traveling.

The bunch had been heading to Sabertooth's guild to meet up with the Twin dragon slayers, Sting and Rogue, along with their accompanying Exceeds, Lector and Frosch for a Group-Guild mission that had been assigned for Dragon slayers from both of those guilds to join, it had been posted in Fairy Tail's guild and, with the help of Warren's telepathy, They contacted them from their guild and set up a certain Date to all go off on it together.

As they were nearing the front door of Sabertooth to meet up with them all, Happy had suddenly flown in front of Natsu's face. "Natsu!" He yelled, sounding Absolutely grieved about something. "Happy? What is it?" Natsu said cocking his head at him. "....I'm too hungry to go on.." Happy said, Slowly fluttering to the ground as if he were defeated.

Natsu looked down at Happy flustered, and almost as if he were about to post an argument with the Blue cat. "Happy..." Natsu started, and then Natsu started to sink to the ground next to him. "So am I..." He stated, a dazed smirk across his face and his eyes closed lightly.

"Natsu-san! Happy-San!" Wendy said as she looked down on the two with her large, hazel-colored eyes, obviously feeling sorry for the twosome, Gajeel peaked back at the two of them from above his shoulder. "That's Weak, Salamander." He Stated,

Natsu put his Hands behind his head with a sigh. "Nobody asked what you thought of it, Metal Menace." Natsu Replied as his smile faded.

"I didn't ask for permission, either, Lava Leech." Gajeel Retorted. Natsu jumped up from his laying position to become face-and-face with Gajeel. "Rusty Rail!" Natsu said, and then the two of them started to scowl at each other,  as they shouted out loud Insults in each other's faces and started to shove against the other.

Wendy and Carla watched them both argue with a sweat drop going down their brow. "Natsu-San, Gajeel-San.." Wendy Started, "What!?" They both said in unison looking at Wendy and then Glared back at each other. "Don't copy me!" They shouted In Unison again, and started to shove each others faces in while growling.

Wendy sighed. "Don't worry about it, Wendy. nothing can stop those two when they start an argument.." Carla Commented.

 As the two continued to fight, something started to shine in between them that caught the attention of them both, out from the light a sword swung at the two of them knocking them backwards.

standing there in the clearing of the light was Gajeel's exceed, Pantherlily, In his battle form. "Might I remind you two why we are here." Lily said.

Gajeel scoffed at him and glared back at Natsu.

"...Where'd Happy go?" Lily asked, looking down at his foot to see he was standing on top of him. "Help... me..!" Happy said, squirming to get lose.

Lily turned back to his smaller exceed form and hopped off Happy. "Sorry, Happy. I wasn't trying to squish you." 

Happy stood up, a smile spreading across his face. "It's okay. at least you're not Lucy, then I'd of really been squashed!" Happy said. "She'd kill you if she heard you say that." Carla said.

Happy's face became worried as he hid behind Lily "Protect me when we get back, Lily.." Happy said, lily shook his head. "I'll have nothing to do with you blonde-headed monster, She'd murder us all.." 

"In that case, I'll tell Erza that it was you who ate The last piece of Strawberry Cheesecake at the guild!" Happy cackled.

"T-That's Mutiny! Everybody knows it was Wendy!" Pantherlily said.

"That's not true, Wendy didn't do it, did you?" Carla said. "..It just looked so tasty.. I didn't know Erza-San wanted it.." Wendy said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Carla asked. "Because, You looked busy, and.. I didn't want to make you mad at me." Wendy said as she touched her fingers together. "Erza-San will kill me.."

"Hey, don't worry, Wendy! Erza won't touch you, Metal-head and I'll protect ya if she ever finds out." Natsu said. "Natsu-San... Erza-San wouldn't hurt me anyways, would she?" Wendy asked.

"Probably not. But if you were Natsu or Gray, I'd recommend you start digging your grave before ever returning." Carla said.

Wendy's face brightened up slightly. "That's right! Erza-San is nice, she wouldn't do that." Wendy continued along towards Sabertooth, which was now just a short distance from them.

Gajeel looked at Natsu. "You really expect us to fight Erza?" Gajeel muttered. "Heck No, She'd kill us all!" Natsu stood to his feet. "I just didn't want Wendy scared this whole time." 

Wendy Stopped in front of the guild's door. "Natsu-San, Gajeel-San, are you coming?" Wendy asked.  
They looked at Wendy. "Yeah, we're coming!" they shouted in unison, And then glared at each other again.

Natsu pointed towards Wendy. "First one to Run to Sabertooth and Touch the door is officially the best Dragon slayer--GO!" Natsu said as he quickly bolted for the guild's door.

"I don't have time for your games, Salamander!" Gajeel ran after Natsu. "But if it means Proving I'm better than you are, than Count me in!" 

Both of them were neck-and-neck as they ran to Sabertooth.

Wendy stomped her foot down. "Stop!" she said sternly as she held her hand out, Gajeel and Natsu skidded to a stop, and Wendy put her hand up in the air, and then touched It on the door. "..I win." she said, a bright smile across her face.

Gajeel and Natsu both looked shocked As a sweat drop streamed down the backs Of their heads. "No fair, You Cheated!" Natsu shouted, pointing an accusing finger and stomping his foot like a child.

"to think I lost to a Shrimp like you.." Gajeel said. 

Wendy stood in victory for a moment, until she felt the guild's door start to leave her touch, followed by a Voice.  
"I thought I heard you all out here." Someone said as they opened the door. Natsu started to get fired up as he saw who was standing in the Door way.

"you look like your already ready for that battle, Natsu-San." Sting laughed from inside the guild, a Huge grin formed on Natsu's face "Heck yeah I am! I'm all Fired up!!" Natsu built up fire in his mouth and shot a huge flame right Into the guild's door.

Sting ducked beneath it, and it flew right over top of his head Burning his hair slightly. It crashed into the wall at the back of the guild and shot a hole through it and dispersed in the process. 

The other three dragon slayers looked to Natsu with a glare. "Only five minutes here and you've already destroyed something.." Carla sighed. "That's a new record, Natsu! Last time it was three minutes before you destroyed something!" Happy said. 

Lily looked at Happy with his arms folded, a slightly uncomfortable expression. "That's hardly an Accomplishment.." He said. "It is for Natsu!" Happy said as he high fives Natsu. "That's right! I'm gonna aim for seven minutes next!" Natsu smiled. 

"Congratulations, Natsu-San!" Wendy said. "Don't encourage them Wendy!" Carla snapped. "I went ten minutes without destroying something last time." Gajeel said.

Sting looked at them with a disapproving expression as his hair burned slightly on top, he looked at the large whole Natsu made. "...This.... This is okay.. We wanted a window there, anyways.." Sting said.

"Well then I just saved you a ton of time, didn't I?" Natsu Put the flame on Sting's head out with his finger as he entered the guild.

Happy ran inside the guild and held the door opened for Carla as she and the other's entered after him. "...Happy..." Carla said, Happy's eyes lit up with passion. "Where are your manners? You're supposed to let the lady enter first!" Carla said, Happy's jaw dropped down and his whole body froze up in shock. "R-Rejected!!" Happy Shouted.

Natsu looked around at the guild. "You guys sure have changed this place up! There's even a Swimming pool!" Natsu shouted. "Our Guild has a Swimming pool, to.." Gajeel said. 

Natsu looked at him blankly for a moment. "...Oh, Yeah!" Natsu said with a Grin. Sting watched as Natsu ran around the guild exploring. 

"I know Natsu-San enjoys visiting the guild, but... I was kind of hoping we could leave as soon as possible." Sting said.

Gajeel crossed his arms. "...We kind of need one more person for that." He stated. "Where's Raios?"

Sting paused in place. "Oh.. I forgot to tell you, Rogue's not coming today." He said. 

"What? That punk's ditching us?" Gajeel remarked. "No, that's not it. I guarantee you." Sting assured. 

"Then what's his excuse? And it better be good!"

Sting explained the situation to them all as quickly and yet still Descriptive as he could. 

"I see..." Gajeel started. "Well, that's too bad. I'll just have to pound his face in the next Time I See him."

Natsu sprung up from behind. "Ay, Sting!" Natsu shouted. "why don't ya take us to seem Him? I don't believe what you say About that S class wizard, I want to hear it from Rogue." Natsu stated.

Sting rubbed the back of his neck. "You'll be lucky to hear anything from him.." He mumbled.

"Is that a threat? Might I remind you, the battle's for after the job." Natsu said. "And well we're on the topic of Threats.. I'll burn another hole in your guild wall If you don't take us to see Rogue!"

Sting sighed and shook his head. "Fine, suit yourself.." He said, leading them all towards a room in the back.

He opened the door to reveal a bedroom with dark walls and a hard wood floor, the curtains by the bed closed tightly as an outline of a body could be seen laying On the bed.

Sting walked to the back and opened the curtains, letting light shine in on the sleeping figure on the bed, which was revealed to be none other then Rogue.

"He's asleep.." Gajeel said Bluntly and Sting nodded. "So just wake 'em." 

"You're welcome to try.." Sting moved to the end of his bed and held his hand flat pointing towards Rogue.

Natsu took him up instantly on that offer, clutching Rogue by his shoulders and shaking him rapidly, But nothing happened.. Natsu wasn't about to quit, though. He shook him even harder and then slapped him across the face, and when he didn't wake up that time Natsu released his shoulders and he fell back limply on the bed.

"Man, he's a heavy sleeper.." Natsu mumbled.

"He's not usually this way.." Sting said.

Gajeel cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" 

"I told you about that S class wizard who stopped by here yesterday.. But Did I tell you what he did?"

They all shook their heads, and as Sting went to describe the situation he started to flash back on it.

"You can't go in there, Lector.. As much as I'd like to, it's not any of our business." Sting said.

"But Sting-Kun, Frosch.." Lector stopped talking when he saw the form of Mystogan returning and Rogue heading off the other way.

When Mystogan was just in front of Sting he immediately asked. "Done already?"

Mystogan nodded. "Indeed. But I need to ask, might you go off on your mission without him tomorrow?"

How did he know about that?

"What? We can't go without him, He's a Dragon slayer!" Sting said. "I know, but.. I think it best he stay behind in his condition." Mystogan replied.

"It's just a headache, he said so himself." 

"Even so, I ask that you would consider my offer." 

Sting stared him down awhile with an unsatisfied look in his eyes, even though he had previously wanted Rogue to stay behind.. something didn't seem right with this guy. It bugged him.

"...Fine." He finally answered, Mystogan then thanked him graciously for agreeing and continued on with his business. And with that, Sting finished his explanation for his fellow dragon slayers.

"The guy used some sort of magic to put Rogue to sleep after that, he said he'll wake up in just a few days. That's why he can't come along." Sting explained.

Things went silent after that, it seemed none of them had any arguments to post- they didn't even know what to say about it until Wendy finally spoke up. "Maybe I can help Rogue-San..?" She offered, the others looked at her confused. "I can try to heal his headache, or at least speed-up the healing process." she looked at them all as if for approval and they simply nodded.

After Wendy cast her spell on Rogue the others sat off for the mission alone, leaving Frosch behind along with Rogue.

When they got to the carriage, Wendy had just finished casting a spell on Gajeel and was about to use her magic to halt the others motion sickness- But then she realized something "Uh oh..." She said. "Uh oh?" Natsu and Sting echoed.

"I think I used too much of my magic on Rogue-San... I only have enough left for one more person.." She said nervously.

Both Natsu and Sting wanted to go without Motion sickness, so they began to bicker over who got to use it. And eventually, they settled it.

Since Sting had to cancel on Rogue coming with them, they decided to use the spell on Natsu, much to Sting's dismay. They took off soon after that and began their journey.

While Back at Sabertooth someone could be seen watching them as they left, standing at the balcony they chuckled in a way that would make your skin crawl just hearing it. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who finally got around to the next chapter!  
> Funny story, As I was writing the part about their motion sickness, I was actually in a car- and I forgot not to look down while reading over my writings, and I made myself feel sick.. I think I'm part Dragon slayer, haha. Seriously though, I wrote all the rest of it from the moment Wendy healed Rogue to the very end feeling like that. Excuse it if it's bad.
> 
> Also, It may just even take me longer to update this story next time; I'm starting a Comic series soon so I have even more to do besides my many stories on this and other sites. Just figured I'd give you a heads up, And Thanks for reading~

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this first chapter seems at all boring, But I promise, things will get much more interesting.  
> The others Don't realize it, But there's something Rogue's hiding something from them. And Sting Knows it.  
> That's all that I will say. I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
